


Human! Bill Cipher x Reader (Slowburn)

by BrokenHeart6669



Series: Gravity Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHeart6669/pseuds/BrokenHeart6669
Summary: Uh stuff and things
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Reader, mabifica - Relationship
Series: Gravity Falls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cool spring evening, which was a bit unusual taking into consideration that summer was only two days away, but whatever. The sun was low, the moon was rising, it looked almost like one of those scenes from a cheesy anime opening, where I would be swept off my feet by this dude with red hair while j-pop played in the background. What type of character would I be, I wondered. I’d probably be that clumsy main character, tripping their way into a romance while dealing with their dead mom, putting on a smiling face and happy demeanor to hide her lost, broken self. Nah, that’s too deep and anyway, my mom’s not dead.

I’m taken out of my train of thought by a car zooming past on the road next to me, splashing my legs with a bit of water from a prior rainfall. I just continue walking, barely acknowledging it. I’ve been heading back to my house from my friend’s place, just walking along the sidewalk since they’re on the same street. 

I really don’t want to go back to my house, all the fighting and work, it sucks. You know, I could just head out to the forest near our house, run and run and never look back, but that’d never work. And anyway, besides my parents, I like it here. It’s a nice small town, the type of place where everyone knows each other. But… what if I actually did it? I could start a new life, away from all the hassle of my everyday situation, things could be… better. 

Suddenly, I hear a light rustle under my foot. I step back and investigate, finding a colorful piece of paper stuck to the sidewalk with a bit of gum. I pick it up, curious, and inspect the contents. It turns out to be a pamphlet, advertising this place called the ‘Mystery Shack’. The flier reads

Come to the mystery shack, and see the mysterious wonders of the world, for just a small fee!! You’ll be amazed at our attractions, including: A rare picture of a horse riding… a horse! Be amazed at the teen wolf boy, he’ll even dance if you throw money at him!  
You can see all this and more for the small, small fee of $30! And remember, we put the fun in no refunds!

Huh, weird, I had never heard of this place before, and I know this town like the back of my hand. I scan the pamphlet a bit for more info and quickly see why.

Located in Gravity Falls, Orogon. Hope to see you soon!

“Gravity Falls”, I say aloud. The place sounded familiar, yet completely alien at the same time. I decide to fold up the pamphlet and keep it, it just feels right. I continue to my home with a weird feeling in my stomach. Those two words, ‘Gravity Falls’ keep bouncing around in my head.

Eventually I arrive home, and flop onto the couch. My parents aren’t here for some reason, though they probably just went shopping or something. Either way, it’s nice. My eyes feel heavy, and I’m suddenly exhausted, I guess it is close to bedtime. I close my eyes and drift off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I awake to the sound of my phone ringing. What time is it? I turn on my phone, and see it’s apparently 2:37, a little late for someone to be calling. Apparently the person hung up right as I picked up the phone, for all I saw was the basic lock screen. I unlock the device and don’t see any recent calls. That’s weird. Guess I just had another auditory hallucination, not a big deal. 

My pocket suddenly starts feeling pretty heavy, so I reach my hand into it. I pull out the pamphlet that I had put in there prior. Something feels off. I read over the pamphlet again, just a quick scan.

Come to the mystery shack, and see the mysterious wonders of the world, for just a small fee!! You’ll be amazed at our attractions, including: A rare picture of a horse riding… a horse! Be amazed at the teen wolf boy, he’ll even dance if you throw money at him!  
You can see all this and more for the small, small fee of $30! And remember, we put the fun in no refunds!

We’re expecting you.

Okay, that wasn’t there before. What’s going on? I scan over the pamphlet again, and my eyes lock onto a picture of the Mystery Shack. It’s a large wooden cabin that seems to be surrounded by woods, a bus stop right next to it. The Shack seems to be falling apart, the wood seems mildly decayed, and the letters on the roof, which of course spell out “Mystery Shack”, are missing the “S”, which has fallen to a lower part of the roof. The balcony is a bit of a mess, random things cluttered here and there, some of which seem to be for sale. What particularly catches my eye is the window at what I’m guessing is the attic of the Shack. It's a triangle, with a singular eye near the top. You’d think this’d make me think of something like the illuminati, but no. It’s something else, something I can’t make out, but something important.  
The place gives me a weird feeling, one I’ve never felt before. It feels safe, warm, happy. It feels like home.I ponder on that thought for a bit. I’ve never seen this place before in my life, but it feels so familiar. It’s like the name itself. What is going on? I’m probably just being superstitious, but something tells me that’s not it. And why aren’t my parents home?

That’s the thought that stops me. My parents aren’t home yet. I wearily get up, the way anyone would if they were woken up in the middle of the night. I look everywhere in the house. I start with the kitchen, for it is nearest, yet find nothing. Then while venturing up the stairs, I give a final courtesy glance around the living room to make sure no one's there. I then finish climbing the flight of stairs, which was a bitch if I’m being honest. I feel far too heavy, more so than I would if I were just groggy. Okay, something’s seriously going on. 

A glance into their room shows no results, and they're not in my own either. Shit. They’re not here. I check both the bathrooms and sure enough, they’re not there either. There’s only been one line of continuity in this whole thing. The only thing that could possibly have relation. The pamphlet. 

I sprint down the stairs, and practically fly to the couch. I pick up the pamphlet and scan it one last time.

Come to the mystery shack, and see the mysterious wonders of the world, for just a small fee!! You’ll be amazed at our attractions, including: A rare picture of a horse riding… a horse! Be amazed at the teen wolf boy, he’ll even dance if you throw money at him!  
You can see all this and more for the small, small fee of $30! And remember, we put the fun in no refunds!

We have what you’re looking for.

Motherfucker. How did I know? Whelp, this is gonna be fun.


End file.
